Episode 4: Hard Work
Hard Work is the fourth episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the fourth episode of the series overall. Transcript (Scene fades to Yuuka excitedly celebrating her group's victory with Yume, Ri, Madoka, Sakura, Akane, Noemi, Hibiki, Kira, Rebecca, Alice and Honoka in class.) Yuuka: My name is Yuuka Amano. Currently, I have been affiliated to join a group with eleven other girls after a music teacher saw me and my group Starclub won the Idol Mock Test Show. I'm so excited to start rehearsals with DAZZLE. But today, alot of lessons are jampacked! Akane: I know, There's a lot we gonna learn. Hibiki: Hmmm... I think they're gonna do stuff at a new level higher. Sakura: Really like very difficult dancing, When I used to do musicals I did easier dancing. Madoka: Don't worry Sakura, we will help you. Ri: We'll find a way Sakura don't ya worry. Yume: Look I found a timetable for what we need to do with DAZZLE. Noemi: OK, so we're gonna have the practice with DAZZLE after the lessons and in the break. Sakura: Oh no, How am I gonna handle all that stuff, When I done musical theatre I took breaks. Honoka: Sakura, If we want to perform as a group, we have to work hard. Kira: We've come so far to a new level. We can't go back to our own small steps. Alice: But we dont know how the lessons are gonna be like. Rebecca: At least it was lovely winning on that show at least we can work more harder. Sakura, at least we have each other and we can help and work together. Yuuka: Sakura, I know it's hard but we can always work together as a team. Akane: Yuuka's right if you need we can help you. Sakura: OK thank you guys so much! Yume: You're welcome and we'll promise to help you. Sakura: Thanks guys you're the best all of you. (Scene fades at the music room. There is also the music teacher, the dance teacher and the DAZZLE members in the room.) Music Teacher: Starclub congratulations for winning on The Idol Mock Test Show, I'd like you to meet another group, girls meet the girls from DAZZLE. Momona: Hello Yuuka, we've heard so much about you and your group Starclub, This is my sister Tomomi and my friends Akiho, Himeko, Yuuko, Rizumu and Mirai who are part of my group DAZZLE. Wanna get to know them? Yuuka: Yes please! Sure! Madoka *concerned*: Sakura, are you feeling ok? Sakura: Yes, why? Yume: You feel uncomfortable somewhat, Is everything alright? Sakura: I am just a bit nervous about working with them with our group. Noemi: I know how you feel but we all have to work hard so we'll all be great. Kira: But it will be fun. Yuuka: I agree with Noemi and Kira. If anything we'll be there. Akane: Don't worry Sakura, we will help you, isn't that what we said before? Sakura: Yes Ri: Oh well, I guess it happens to all of us an' that's good so we'll be aware an' perform better. Hibiki: You're right Ri, anyways, Let's all meet the DAZZLE members. Alice: Sakura, don't worry so much about what stuff shall we be doing for now, we've haven't started yet. Sakura: Okay I guess. Mirai: Hello Sakura, I'm Mirai, you look a bit pale, here have a kitkat. Sakura: Thanks alot. I will save it for later. Rizumu: Okay then, but we're not starting yet, but you can eat it now as you wish. Sakura: I'm fine thanks Rebecca: It's going to be lovely doing our group concert with another group, don't you think? Sakura: Yes Honoka: Sakura, I need to talk to you privately Sakura: Ok sure what is it Honoka? Honoka: I think we both share something in common, since you love musicals so much, did you find things easier when performing in musicals? Sakura: Yes, I did, But I wanna be in a group with all my friends performing. Honoka: Same here, I didn't want to admit this but I'm connected when I play musical instruments as all my family are musicians and when I decided to become an idol, it was tough at times, but we all mustn't give up on our dreams, got that? Sakura: Yes, you're right Honoka. Honoka: Come on Sakura-san. Let's get to know the DAZZLE members better with everyone else in our group. Sakura: Okay Honoka-san. (Then all 12 The Starclub meet and get to know the 7 DAZZLE members, all goes well until minutes later they will have a concert to perform with DAZZLE and are given extra idol classes to fully prepare themselves.) Music Teacher: Girls, DAZZLE has invited all 12 of you to perform at their concert since you all won The Idol Mock Test Show to raise money for charity. The money will go to help the people in Italy as there was a very bad earthquake. Dance Teacher: So it is up to you all to do things nice and perfect, all the better to raise more money. Sakura: I'm getting nervous. Madoka: At least you have us to rely on. Dance Teacher: Come on everyone it's warm up and we're doing ballet Sakura: I haven't done any ballet. Dance Teacher: Doesn't matter Sakura, you just need to try and learn. First jump and pirouette and then pas de deux (Everyone does a jump and a pirouette and their pas de deux. Sakura attempts to do so but trips on Madoka.) Madoka: Careful Sakura. Sakura: Sorry Madoka. (Later on its the music lesson, The music teacher gives the Starclub members a song to work on for DAZZLE's concert after doing vocal warmups) Music Teacher: You will all need to learn this song within a week. As this is because this song is a difficult song to do and we haven't got much time until you girls perform with DAZZLE. Sakura: Oh no how will I ever be able to learn this. Can't we just do like I done in musical theatre take 2 or 3 weeks to learn the song. Music Teacher: I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't have any extra lessons available for you and your group, You will just need to revise and learn the song by memory within a week. Sakura: Oh great! Yuuka: Do you want to perform with us? Sakura: Yes Yuuka: Then we better work together very hard on this song. Sakura: Ok thanks Yuuka. Yuuka: Then let's work on it. Sakura: How am I supposed to do all of this? Madoka: Simple, just pay attention like you're doing and follow what the music teacher is going to give us. (All the 12 Starclub members are given the song Wakaindashi! and Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca are given solo parts to sing.) Hibiki: Wow Sakura, you are going to be a soloist in this song isn't that great? Sakura: Ummm...... Err... Yes. Music Teacher: Soloists please you will also need study your lines as well as everyone else within a week! (Ending starts when Sakura faints on the floor) School Nurse: Hello Sakura, you look very pale and the truth is why you're finding idol classes a bit difficult is that you need to eat square meals and have some breaks. Don't worry you can still take part in DAZZLE's concert with Starclub but remember to take some breaks but don't overdo it. Sakura: Ok, I will. Madoka: Sakura, we're twins we both need to have some sugars to keep our energy up. Sakura: So does it mean I'm a diabetic, but low in sugar? Madoka: Don't be silly Sakura, Diabetics are people who have high sugar levels. Ri: An' Sakura, I studied healthy eatin' in elementary, Diabetics need to cut down more on sugar, Unlike us, sweets for us once in a while is fine but too much sweets are bad. Rebecca: I brought you some lovely jelly-babies to help you. Sakura: Thanks Rebecca. Rebecca: You're welcome! (Meanwhile back at dorm rooms of Starclub) Yuuka: Listen here's what were gonna do and this applies to Sakura we need to study this song seriously but at the same time take small breaks so that Sakura can have some sweets to keep her energy up. Yume: I agree very well I think we should go to a quiet place and practise. Hibiki: And what about Sakura? Akane: If need be, Sakura can take her jelly-babies with her if she needs to get any energy. Noemi: That sounds like a very good plan. Alice: I like it. I think it's very practical to have a break from time to time as long as you don't overdo it. Kira: At least this is a perfect timetable for us, don't you think? Sakura: Yes, it is. Honoka: Precisely. Rebecca: Lovely, now we all can work on the song! Madoka: At least she has jelly-babies when needed. Ri: Yea' True. Sakura, I think you better eat some, so you can perform well like us. Sakura: I will Ri (Sakura starts eating some jelly-beans, The DAZZLE members come to meet the Starclub members.) Rizumu: Hello Sakura, You were really hungry, are the jelly-babies good? Sakura: Yes, I just needed more energy I think. Mirai: Good, at least you will be able to perform better like this. Tomomi: I'm like that too sometime but remember a good performance takes practice Sakura. Sakura: OK then. Yuuka: So, shall we guys practice All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members: Yeah! Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku kono yume to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: zenbu te ni iretaku omou no wa Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: keshite yokubari janai to iikireru yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi Yuuka, Yume, Akane, Noemi, Hibiki, Kira, Alice, Honoka and All DAZZLE Members *singing*: kyoumi aru shi yatte minakya wakannai koto mo aru daroshi WOW WOW WOW nandomo CHARENJI surya ii jan! Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: korokoro kimochi kawarisuru mon dashi kirai na tabemono mo suki ni narushi matteru ichijikan wa matenai no ni tanoshii ichijikan wa atto iu ma All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! Momona, Himeko and Rizumu *singing*: mayou mo wakoudotachi no dokken All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! Tomomi, Akiho, Yuuko and Mirai *singing*: tashika ni yuuwaku wa ooi Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku ano hito to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: nakushita mono bakkari kazoete mo Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: nanni mo mirai ni wa tsunagaranainda yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi mugendashi yuuki ga sorya hitsuyou na toki mo aru daro ga WOW WOW WOW kekka wo saki ni ki ni sunna! Rebecca *singing*: koisuru toshigoro demo arundashi Ri *singing*: yasetari futottari mo suru mon dashi Madoka *singing*: aisuru ano hito ni wa miserarenai Sakura *singing*: honto no watashi datte watashi na no da All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! Momona, Himeko and Tomomi *singing*: namida mo wakoudotachi no hissu All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members *singing*: do! Akiho, Yuuko, Rizumu and Mirai *singing*: honto no shousha wa dare da!? Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku kono yume to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: zenbu te ni iretaku omou no wa Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: keshite yokubari janai to iikireru yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi kyoumi aru shi yatte minakya wakannai koto mo aru daroshi WOW WOW WOW nandomo CHARENJI surya ii jan! Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku ano hito to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: nakushita mono bakkari kazoete mo Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: nanni mo mirai ni wa tsunagaranainda yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*:'' wakaindashi'' mugendashi yuuki ga sorya hitsuyou na toki mo aru daro ga WOW WOW WOW kekka wo saki ni ki ni sunna! (Whilst Starclub and DAZZLE were doing the song, The Music Teacher and The Dance Teacher were very surprised to find Sakura coping really well in the performance.) Music Teacher: Wow Sakura, I am very impressed on how you've improved on your singing really well. Keep up the good work. Dance Teacher: Sakura, That was excellent dance moves. Well done on your fruitful dedication on your performance. Momona: Wow, I think the jelly-babies really helped. Yuuko: To be honest, you made us really proud Sakura. In fact those sweets were there just so you get some energy. Akiho: Very well done Sakura. Himeko: See, we told you not to worry so much, rehearsing the piece together wasn't so bad after all. At least you were more than excellent, Sakura. Tomomi: Thank you for inviting us to rehearse with your group. Sakura: Don't thank me, Thank Yuuka. Yuuka: She's right. Thank You! Mirai: You're welcome! Rizumu: We better get going as we have loads of commitments going on. see you. All 12 Starclub Members: Bye! Sakura: Wow those jelly-babies done me good. Ri: Yup, Sometimes you just need more practice and some energy, it makes perfect this way. Otherwise you're very good. Well done. Rebecca: Yup, I really agree with Ri. It's lovely when you do practice plus energy stuff. It makes everything better. Madoka: You know what, I'm like that sometimes and Sakura and I are twins since we share something in common. Sakura: That's true! Kira: So what shall we do, I'm really tired after doing alot of hard work, I know, Let's go get some donuts. I'm very hungry, who's coming with me? Noemi: Me, I am very dizzy with all that ballet and singing all in one. Alice: Count me in. Yuuka: I'm in. Yume: I'll go with you. Akane: Me Too. Hibiki: Me Three. Honoka: Me four. Sakura: I'll get only one as I'm starting to be very full sooner or later. Madoka: You're right Sakura-san. Rebecca: I know it's be lovely to get one donut at least we can have a break. Ri: I agree with Rebecca. Me, Sakura, Rebecca and Madoka will have only one donut. Kira: Ok, Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (All 12 Starclub girls giggle and start going on their way to the cafe. Scene fades to ending) Character Appearances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Kira Akarui *Rebecca Utsukushi *Alice Skye *Honoka Aizawa *Momona Iwasaki *Tomomi Iwasaki *Akiho Kishimoto *Himeko Ono *Yuuko Kobayashi *Rizumu Abe *Mirai Matsuda *The Music Teacher *The Dance Teacher *School Nurse Trivia *Eurovisionprecurefan helped out in the summary. Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998